Conversación
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Angelus se entretiene conversando un poco con el querido Wes.


CONVERSACIÓN

DISCLAIMER: Desgraciadamente, ni Angelus ni Wesley ni los demás personajes y conceptos relacionados son míos. Más desgraciadamente aún, no gano un peso por esto.  
SPOILERS: Durante Calvary.  
RATING: PG-13.  
DISTRIBUCIÓN: Lo publiqué en mi LJ (antes que tuviera un nombre). Además, y Freaky Fiction. Si alguien más lo quisiera, pregunte primero (evento improbable, pero una niña puede soñar, ¿verdad?).

oOooOooOooOo

- Hoy vi a tu novia, Wes. - dice Angelus de repente, como si algo hubiera interrumpido una buena conversación y quisiera retomarla. - Vaya que no tienes gusto para las mujeres.

Wesley prefiere no contestar. Sabe que el monitor de arriba sigue sin volumen, así que Angelus puede decirle todo lo que quiera acerca de su relación con Lilah. Ya lo veía venir.

- Déjame decirte que tu chica no se ve igual sin uno de sus trajes costosos y un poco de maquillaje. Aún así... mucho mejor que Fred, ¿no lo crees? Lilah Morgan es toda una mujer. Te apuesto a que te gustaba jugar con ella, ¿verdad? - se acerca a la reja y se afirma de dos barrotes. - Casi la veo, ¿sabes? "Oh... Wesley..." - gime con tono de burla. - Ella grita bastante fuerte... Me pregunto cómo gritará cuando yo salga de aquí y me divierta un poco con ella. - sonríe, porque puede ver la tensión en la mandíbula de Wes y es tan divertido (por lo menos mientras está encerrado en esa jaula) que no quiere detenerse. Y todo ese espectáculo de ella siguiéndote y sus escenas de celos. Los dos deberían quedarse juntos, hace una excelente pareja de fracasados...

- Aun así, ambos estamos afuera...

- Y yo sigo en la jaula. ¿Ya se les acabaron las ideas originales allá arriba? Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Wes, porque tarde o temprano voy a salir de aquí. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. ¿Crees que alguna de tus chicas va a estar a salvo?

Wesley lo deja hablar todo lo que quiera. Excepto por lo del alma, la situación está bajo control.

- Sí, sé que piensas que nunca voy a salir de aquí, pero ¡hey! Soy un hombre con recursos. Casi me comí a una de tus chicas y la otra vino a ofrecerme un trato para escapar.

- Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- Oh. Y eso lo dices porque siempre haces todo tan bien, ¿verdad, Wes?

Wesley sabe adónde quiere llegar otra vez y, francamente, no le importa. Angelus lo ve relajarse en su silla, con el arma en las manos, como si se preparara a oír la función. Bien, es hora de darle un buen espectáculo.

- Te roía las entrañas, ¿verdad, Wesley? Me pregunto si los demás son tan idiotas que no lo vieron o si sólo lo dejaron pasar. - hace una pausa. - Cordelia debería haberlo sabido de todos modos, siendo la de las visiones y tu amiga y todo lo demás. - Angelus vuelve a sonreír, porque sabe que tiene toda su atención y que él no tiene de lo que está pensando. - Pero supongo que decidió dejarte tranquilo con tu patética idolatría a Angel. Te morías de envidia cuando llegó Connor, ¿crees que Angel fue tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta? Odiaste al pequeño bastardo por quitarte del radar de Angel desde que supiste que Darla lo esperaba.

- Yo nunca... - por un glorioso segundo parece que el frío y controlado Wes va a perder la calma, pero hace un esfuerzo y vuelve a su máscara habitual. - Me llevé a Connor porque su vida corría peligro.

- ¿En serio? Wes, me extraña. Un tipo como tú creyendo esa profecía falsa, plantada por Wolfram & Hart... Bueno, no tan inteligente después de todo si le creíste a Lilah y el bicho verde terminó con un par de sesos menos. Me imagino que esta vez ella fue mucho más convincente, por lo menos. - Wesley sigue sin contestar y esto es tan delicioso que Angelus no puede esperar a salir y poder torturarlo como es debido. Van a ser horas y horas. Casi puede saborear la sangre. - Pobrecito, Wes, nadie nunca te quiso, ¿cierto? Empezando con Papito que... bueno... - hace una pausa y lo mira de arriba abajo, evaluándolo, como supone que lo hacía el viejo Wyndam-Pryce, pero demorándose un poco más, para darle un efecto dramático y porque es sencillamente fascinante cómo lo perturba la sola mención de su padre. - Ni siquiera tengo que seguir por ahí, ya tienes la idea (o deberías tenerla después que Papi te encerrara en el cuarto oscuro un par de veces). Avancemos. Cordy no te quiso y sabemos que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para Fred. Nos queda Lilah, pero... ¿realmente le importaste algo, Wes? ¿Un poquito que sea? - otra vez la tensión y otra vez la sonrisa. Van por buen camino. - Te veo y no creo que seas su tipo, ¿sabes? Yo diría que eres con lo que se tuvo que conformar después que no pudo lograr que Angel se la tirara en el escritorio. - tiene que reconocerle que no ha movido un músculo siquiera, pero esto se está volviendo monótono. - Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso lo que todos quieren? Incluyéndote a ti. - eso llama de nuevo su atención. - Eso es lo que quieres, lo que siempre has querido: Angel. Te apuesto a que la idea del escritorio te sigue gustando. ¿Alguna fantasía que quieras compartir con el resto de la clase, Wesley? ¿Algún plan para después de rescatar a Angel del fondo del mar y fueras el gran héroe? Lo estabas esperando, ¿no es así? Tu recompensa. Pero te dejó otra vez, por Connor. Realmente debes odiar al chico.

- Estás equivocado si crees que...

- Vamos, Wes. Admito que Angel es bastante estúpido, pero no es ciego. ¿Crees que no sabía cómo lo veías? ¿Crees que no se imaginaba lo que pasaría si un día de esos te decía que te pusieras de rodillas? Era un imbécil, siempre se sentía tan culpable, pero a ti te habría encantado. Lástima que nunca se atrevió.

Wesley se pone de pie y sus nudillos se ven blancos por como aprieta la escopeta.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres saber cómo terminaba su fantasía? Cómo lo mirabas sin decirle una palabra y te arrodillabas, cómo le bajabas el cierre... Sabes lo que sigue. Te apuesto a que lo has pensado mil veces, que te imaginabas que era Angel cada vez que tenías a Lilah arrodillada frente a ti. Pero no. Ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para que el imbécil de Angel te diera un poco de amor. - vuelve a acercarse a la reja y sonríe casi seductoramente. - Yo podría darte lo que necesitas. Podría tocarte, justo como querías que Angel te tocara. Podría besar tu cicatriz, todas ellas, antes de...

- ¿Terminaste? - parece estar a punto de irse, pero decidido a no ceder. No, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce tiene que quedarse a demostrar que es el gran macho y no se deja amedrentar.

- Tiene que haberte matado. - se aleja un par de pasos. - Has leído todo sobre Angel, lo sabes todo, ¿verdad? Hasta Spike tuvo su momento. Incluso se tiró a la tonta de Buffy. ¿Por qué a ti no? Amigo, ser tú en verdad apesta.

Angelus sigue sonriendo. Podría entretenerse días completos con el querido Wes antes de matarlo. No suena mal. Tal vez una fantasía más... o dos.

Desgraciadamente, antes que pueda decir algo más, Fred aparece por la escalera.

oOooOooOooOo

Feed me back, sabes que quieres... 


End file.
